He' Mine
by abvamp
Summary: You know how Horatio always gives his card to the victims and tell them to call him if they need help.What if someone takes it very serious and starts stalking Horatio? Slash Horatio/Speed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's Mine.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden.  
Chapters: (1/?)  
Rating: FRT.  
Warning: Fluff, angst.  
Summary: It was a little weird.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will, accept for any OC.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia. *hugs* Thanks.  
Author's note: Adopted this bunny, I like obsessions. *grins*

Chapter One.

It was the middle of the night when Horatio's cell went off. Freeing himself from the arms of his lover, making sure not to wake him up, he picked it up. He frowned when he noticed that it wasn't the lab.

"Caine speaking."

"Lieutenant Caine? It's Melissa." She hesitated. "You told me to call if I needed to talk."

"Melissa? Oh, right, Mrs. Holden. I did but it's the middle of the night. Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid, Lieutenant, afraid that he will come back." Horatio heard the tremor in her voice.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Holden. Your husband is behind bars. He will never have a chance to harm you again. You have my word on that." Horatio felt Speed moving up behind him, kissing his neck lightly. A moan escaped his lips.

"Lieutenant, you're okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Uhh. Yes, Mrs. Holden, I'm fine," Horatio said, sounding a bit distracted. "You shouldn't worry so much. Your husband won't coming back."

"Okay, thank you, Lieutenant. I let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"That's okay, Mrs. Holden. Good night." He clicked his phone shut.

Speed raised an eyebrow at Horatio. "First, she comes to the Lab, twice - and now, she's calling you in the middle of the night. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Horatio placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "Speed, you can't blame her for being scared. She's afraid her husband come back and hurt her. You and I know that he won't because he's in jail, but still.. after what she's been through, I'd be afraid, too."

Speed ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're probably right. Now do you want to go back to sleep or are you in the mood for something else?" He asked, again kissing the redhead's neck.

"Speed, you're so bad." Horatio grinned, turning to face his lover.

Speed smirked. "I know, and you love it." Moving his hands up and down the redhead's body, he was rewarded with a moan. Taking his mouth in a heated kiss, Speed demanded entrance into his lover's mouth. Horatio responded, their tongues tangling.

When Horatio's cell interrupted again, Speed growled. "Let the voice mail pick it up," he said, kissing the redhead's chest.

"What if it is the lab?" Horatio asked, another moan escaping his lips.

Speed sighed. "Okay, answer it."

Horatio picked up his cell. He frowned when he recognized the number. "Mrs. Holden, is everything okay?" He heard Speed cursing under his breath, and he couldn't blame his lover for getting angry.

This was the first time in two months where they had time off together, four days just for themselves. Speed had looked at Horatio with a twinkle in his eyes, and told the redhead they'd be spending most of that time in bed, making hot and passionate sex.

Horatio listened for a few minutes and nodded. "Okay, come by the lab and we'll talk. Now, Mrs. Holden. Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore. I'll see you later, good bye." He clicked his phone shut and faced his lover.

Speed glared at his lover. "She has a crush on you, H." He stood and walked out of the bedroom.

Horatio followed and stopped Speed by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Speed?"

Speed turned around. "What?" he asked, a little angry. "She's come by the lab twice, and now, she calls you in the middle of the night. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Speed growled. "And now you're going off to meet her at the lab. It's like she's more important than I am?!"

"Speed, I understand why you angry, but she needs some reassurance that she's safe. And I'm sorry this ruins our time off, but I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Speed turned and headed back to their bedroom. "Yeah, whatever." He started to dress.

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked.

"I need to clear my head," Speed answered, taking his helmet and heading down the hallway. "Don't wait up for me." He walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Horatio sighed. This was going to be a long day.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: He's Mine.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden.  
Chapters: (2/?)  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Angst a lot of angst, language and shouting.  
Summary: Horatio and Speed fight.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will, accept for any OC.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia. *hugs* Thanks.  
Author's note: Adopted this bunny, I like obsessions. *grins*

Chapter Two.

Horatio paced the room, dialing Speed's cell for the third time. "Damn, Speed, pick up." It went straight to his voicemail yet again.

Horatio sighed. He knew it was his fault, but he hoped Speed would have understood. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the empty bedroom.

Falling asleep was out of the question, so he got dressed and tried Speed's cell again. When he got voicemail… again, he clicked his phone shut without leaving a message. "Where are you, Speed?" he whispered.

Wracking his brain for an idea of where Speed could be, Horatio remembered the secluded beach that Speed had taken him a few weeks ago when they both were off work. Grabbing his car keys and jacket, Horatio went outside and took a deep breath.

He hoped Speed would forgive him.

~.~

Horatio sighed in relief when he spotted Speed's bike parked under a palm tree. Parking next to the bike, he exited and walked down the path that he knew would take him to the beach. He saw a lonely figure sitting on the sand near the water watching the sunrise. He remembered Speed telling him that he could watch the sunrise or sunset every day, that it never got boring.

Horatio approached him slowly, knowing he had a lot of groveling to do. "Speed?" he said, standing next to his lover.

Speed didn't look up. "I thought you needed to be at the lab?" the sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

He felt a pang in his heart but he knew he deserved the scorn. "I'm sorry."

Speed was on his feet in seconds, his eyes shooting daggers at Horatio. "Sorry?! This woman calls you twice in the middle of the night and the great Horatio Caine goes weak in the knees! You want her, go get her! See if I care!"

"She needs some closure," Horatio replied.

"You gave her that the minute you locked her husband up! What more does she need?!" Speed was exasperated with Horatio's inability to see his side.

"Speed, try to understand, this can't-"

"No, I don't need to understand! This was our time. Time I wanted to spent with you! I thought you wanted it too. My mistake!"

Sighing, Horatio knew he would go down on his knees if he needed to. He knew Speed had every right to be mad at him, but if his lover could only understand that Jessica was scared, suffering physical and sexual abuse at the hands of her no-good, piece of shit husband. "Speed, she is scared. Can you blame her?"

"She has a crush on you! I could see it in her eyes, the minute she walked into the lab!" Speed spat out.

"What?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Don't!" Speed spat out. "Don't act so innocent. You saw it, too!"

"No, I didn't." Horatio shook his head. When he raised his hand to touch Speed, the younger man backed away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! Go talk to her if you want, but know this, I'll be gone by the time you get home!" He turned around and walked towards his bike.

Horatio followed his lover. "Speed, stop for a minute, will you?" Jogging to keep up, Horatio grabbed him by the shoulder.

Speed spun around. "What do you want?! Why are you still here?!"

"Because I love you," Horatio whispered.

But Speed continued, not hearing what Horatio was saying. "Go comfort her, I won't stop you! Like you said, she needs you!"

"Speed, listen. I will tell her once and for all that she has to stop calling me, okay?" he said, trying to placate his angry lover.

"Whatever!" Speed scoffed.

Horatio tried to stay calm but that wasn't an easy task. Why did Speed have to be so stubborn? Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Speed by his arm and said, "I love _you_. I want to be with _you_ and no one else."

Speed tried to get loose, but Horatio wouldn't release him. "Let me go!"

"No not until you listen to what I have to say," Horatio calmly said.

Speed growled as he struggled against Horatio's hold. Within a few seconds, Horatio had Speed pinned down on the ground. "I hate you!" Panting, Speed snarled at the other man.

Horatio looked down into his lover's eyes, filled with anger and hate. "No, you don't," he said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I do! Why don't you go to her? Have her fuck you!" Red-faced, Speed was beyond angry.

Taken aback by that statement, Horatio loosened his hold for a moment, and that was all Speed needed to press his advantage. Before the redhead knew, he was pinned down under his younger lover.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: He's Mine.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden.  
Chapters: (3/?)  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, language.  
Summary: Horatio showed Speed how much he loved him.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will, accept for any OC.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia. *hugs* Thanks.  
Author's note: Adopted this bunny, I like obsessions. *grins*

Chapter Three.

Growling, Speed kissed Horatio hard and bruising. "I still hate you," the young man said when he broke off.

"I'm sorry," Horatio said, avoiding Speed's eyes. "I love you."

Speed cupped his chin." Look at me."

Turning his face, Horatio looked into Speed's eyes.

"Prove it," Speed said in a wicked voice.

"Here?" Horatio looked around. The beach was supposed to be secluded but you never knew who could be watching.

Speed nodded. "Yeah, right here." He bent over and slid his tongue over Horatio's lower lip. "Let me fuck you."

Pulling Speed's shirt out of his pants, Horatio moved his hands over his lover's exposed back. Horatio smiled as he heard Speed moan. "I'm sorry," he apologised again.

"It's okay, just don't ever do it again," Speed warned him.

"I won't." Cupping the back of Speed's head, Horatio took his mouth in a heated kiss. He felt the young man getting hard and rubbed his own hardening cock against Speed.

"Oh fuck…H," Speed groaned.

Horatio bit Speed's lower lip, sucking it gently. "What?" he asked innocently.

Impatient, Speed stood up and unzipped his pants. Within seconds, he freed his hard, throbbing cock.

"Mmhmm," Horatio said, looking up at his lover. "You forget to put on shorts?"

"I thought you liked me going all commando," Speed replied flippantly.

"I do." Horatio said appreciatively as he unzipped his own pants, lifted his hips and slid out of them.

Speed sat down and straddled Horatio's bare hips. Pushing Horatio onto his back, Speed ripped open the redhead's shirt, leaned in and began to kiss and lick his way down Horatio's chest. Taking Horatio's right nipple between his teeth, he flicked the tip of his tongue over and over until it pebbled. Satisfied once he'd felt Horatio shiver, Speed moved to the other nipple and repeated his assault.

Horatio arched into the touch. "Don't…don't…stop," he panted, running his fingers through Speed's messy curls.

Grinning evilly, Speed continued to kiss and lick Horatio's chest. He shifted up and kissed the redhead's exposed neck. He moved one hand down and wrapped his fingers around Horatio's cock, gently stroking it.

"Speed, please…" Horatio begged, his fingers tightening on Speed's head.

"Please what?" Speed taunted.

"Fuck me." Horatio moaned deep in his throat.

"How badly do you want it?" Speed continued to tease him.

Glaring, Horatio growled. "I… need you… badly."

Reaching over, he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pant pocket. After drizzling some over his fingers, Speed smiled at Horatio as he gently inserted one finger into his tight hole, slowly moving it in and out. With every move, he lightly scratched his tight passage with his fingernail, feeling how Horatio's body trembled at the caress.

"Speed… please… more," Horatio begged his lover.

The young man inserted a second finger and thrusted faster. "Almost there," Speed said, his voice raspy with desire. Adding a third finger, Speed stretched Horatio's opening carefully. When he was satisfied that the redhead was loose enough, Speed pulled out his fingers and raised Horatio's knees. Speed bent over Horatio and waited for the other man to wrap his legs around his waist. Positioning himself at Horatio's entrance, Speed pushed his cock in slowly.

Feeling as Speed thrusted into him, Horatio gasped and forced himself to relax as his lover began to slide in and out. "Oh…that's…I…shit," he panted, eyes closed.

"You want more?" Speed asked breathlessly.

"Fuck…yeah…faster." Horatio jerked his hips up.

Moving faster and harder, Speed grabbed Horatio's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh…my…I can't…have to…" Screaming his lover's name, Horatio came, pearly white fluid spurting all over Speed's hand.

Speed brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

Horatio watched his lover and moaned, becoming even more turned on at the sight before him.

Arching, Speed closed his eyes and threw his head back as the heat of his own orgasm moved through him. "Shit…I have to…can't hold it." With Horatio's name on his lips, he came furiously inside his lover.

Speed collapsed on Horatio's chest, still buried inside of his lover. Panting, he kissed the redhead's chest when he'd recovered enough to lift his head.

Horatio moved his hands through Speed's hair. "Never doubt that I love you," he whispered.

Speed looked down at him, love shining in his eyes. "I was being stupid; I'll never doubt you again." Pushing himself up, he carefully pulled out of his lover. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Horatio smiled at him. "Come here." He pulled Speed down and kissed him passionately, showing his lover what he felt for him.

They never saw the person who watched them. "I knew I couldn't trust you. You lied to me." The voice hoarse with bitterness and pain. "Instead of coming to me, you went to him. He will pay for your lies."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: He's Mine.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden.  
Chapters: (4/?)  
Rating: FRT.  
Warning: None.  
Summary: She just won't leave him alone.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will, accept for any OC.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia. *hugs* Thanks.  
Author's note: Adopted this bunny, I like obsessions. *grins*

A few days later Horatio and Speed walked into the lab; the young man looked pissed. "Something wrong?" Calleigh asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, someone slashed Speed's tires from his Ducati," Horatio explained while Speed just glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging Speed.

He growled. "Yeah, but not as sorry as the one who did this to my baby is going to be when I find them."

"Lieutenant Caine," the officer on the front desk called out. "You have several messages here."

Walking up to the desk, Horatio took the messages. He skimmed through them and sighed. "Most of them are from Mrs. Holden."

"What? Can't that woman take no for an answer?" This pissed Speed off even more.

The redhead looked at his lover and took a deep breath. "I will call her and ask her again to leave me alone."

"Again?" Calleigh questioned.

"She's called H's number over ten times in the last two days, and left about a dozen messages," Speed told her.

Calleigh winced. "Okay, Horatio, that chick is obsessed with you."

"I told him the same thing," Speed sighed.

Horatio looked away from his CSIs. "I know, but she is also scared."

"When will you get it through that thick scull of you that she wants to screw you!" Speed threw his arms in the air in frustration. "No one who is _just scared_ calls you repeatedly and leaves you a dozen messages. She wants you in a bad way." Speed turned around and walked towards the trace lab. "Forget it. I have work to do."

"He's right you know," Calleigh said smiling at her boss.

Horatio nodded his head. "I know, but still. Her husband hurt her badly, I can't blame her for wanting someone to comfort her, tell her everything will be okay."

"Yes, I know, but you're not that person," Calleigh softly said. "And it's time she understood that."

Horatio looked down the hallway where Speed had disappeared. This whole situation was putting a strain on his relationship with his lover. "Yes, it's time she did."

Speed walked into trace where Eric was looking at pictures. "Hey, Speed."

Speed growled and went to his table.

"Okay what crawled up your but?" Eric asked him.

"Someone hurt my baby," Speed told him.

Eric looked shocked. "Someone hurt H?"

Speed rolled his eyes. "Would I be here if H was hurt? No someone slashed my Ducati's tires."

"Oh, sorry, man," Eric said.

Speed sighed. "Yeah, thanks. What do we have?"

As Eric gave a run down of the case, the scruffy man could feel his lover looking down at him. He knew that Horatio wasn't to blame for that chick's strange behaviour, but the calls and messages had ruined the mood for the rest of their vacation.

He looked up and saw that Horatio was on the phone. "I hope she leaves us alone now," he whispered.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, let's go over the evidence," Speed retorted.

Horatio looked down into trace while on the phone talking to Mrs. Holden. "I know you're scared, Mrs. Holden, but please understand I'm not the one to turn, too. Don't you have family or friends you can talk to?"

'They all say it's my fault that he raped me,' she started to cry.

"Don't you ever think that it is your fault, he may have been your husband but that doesn't give him the right to hurt you," Horatio tried to sooth her. "Please, Mrs. Holden, calm down."

'I'm…I'm sorry…to bother…you,' she sobbed.

Horatio sighed, she was really scared, "It's okay, but please try to find someone else to talk to."

'I'm not sure who to turn to,' her voice full of hurt and anguish.

Horatio shook his head, "I'm sure there is someone out there who you can talk to, but I'm not that person Mrs. Holden. I'm sorry."

She sighed. 'It's okay, thank you for listening Lieutenant Caine.'

"No problem. Good bye, Mrs. Holden." Horatio clicked his phone shut. He really hoped she would get help and leave him alone.

He looked down again and saw Speed watching him. He nodded. Speed smiled at him and went back to his work.

Horatio was in the morgue with Alexx when his cell rang. He sighed when he recognised the number. "Mrs. Holden?"

'He's here! He's in my house!' her voice full of panic.

"Calm down, Mrs. Holden. Who's there in your house?"

'Oh my god, please, Lieutenant, come quickly. He's trying to get into my room.'

"Stay in your room, make sure the door is locked." Horatio clicked his phone shut and rushed out of the morgue. He stopped at Trace. "Someone has broken into Mrs. Holden's house."

"I'll get the Hummer," Eric said as he ran out of the lab.

Speed stood there, not moving a muscle.

"Speed? We've got to move now." Horatio walked out of Trace, followed by Speed.

"What if it's a trick?" the young man questioned.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for now," Horatio glared at him.

"Hey, I would do anything if I wanted someone badly enough, even kill for it," Speed stated. "And let's face it she wants you, badly."

TBC.


End file.
